Dilettante
|image = Dilettante-GTAV-front.png |aparições =''Grand Theft Auto IV The Lost and Damned The Ballad of Gay Tony Grand Theft Auto V Grand Theft Auto Online'' |resistencia = |velocidade = 44 Km/h (90Mp/h) |capacidade = 4 (Motorista e três passageiros) |tipo = Compacto |tração = Traseira |Portas = 4 Portas |Preço = $39,999 (GTA IV) (Valor, mas nenhum pagamento real no jogo) $25,000 (GTA V) (Southern San Andreas Super Autos) |fabricante = Karin }} O Karin é um de quatro portas elétrico híbrido em destaque no Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto V e no Grand Theft Auto Online. Visão geral ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' O Dilettante é um liftback compacto de quatro portas que é amplamente baseado na segunda geração do vendido entre 2003-2009 no Japão e 2000-2003 nos mercados europeu e americano. No entanto, tem faróis de um e uma carroceria que é mais semelhante ao , com sua linha inferior do teto sobre a área dos bancos traseiros. As luzes traseiras são muito semelhantes às do . O veículo em si tem um grande pára-brisas que tem um ângulo semelhante ao do capô. O estilo é muito uniforme, com muitas linhas retas fluindo por todo o corpo do carro, sem interrupções. No entanto, os arcos das rodas alargadas são muito exagerados, o que dá a profundidade do carro. De acordo com anúncios no GTA IV, um novo Dilettante começa em $ 39.999 dólares. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Para o Grand Theft Auto V, o Dilettante mantém o mesmo design e qualidades de antes, apenas que a traseira teve pequenos ajustes nos crachás. Galeria GTA IV Dilettante_GTA_IV.png|Visão frontal do veículo 241.jpg|Visão traseira do veículo Dilettante-GTA4-advertising.png|Publicidade do Dilettante nos outdoors GTA V dilettante-frente.jpg|Visão frontal do veículo dilettante-frante-lado.jpg|Visão frontal e lateral do veículo delittanet-lado.jpg|Visão lateral do veículo dil-traseira-lado.jpg|Visão traseira e lateral do veículo dil-traseira.jpg|Visão traseira do veículo dil-interior.jpg|Visão interna do veículo Performance O Dilettante conta com um motor que trabalha com a eletricidade e também com a combustão ao mesmo tempo, apesar deste diferencial, sua agilidade é muito fraca, sua aceleração é mediana e sua velocidade máxima é muito baixa, o que o torna um veículo incapaz de competir com outros carros da classe de sedans e esportivos, porém ele é um ótimo candidato a ganhar corridas contra outros carros da sua classe (compactos). Sua resistência é baixa, algumas batidas sofridas pelo veículo já são o suficiente para que o Dilettante fique significativamente danificado, uma péssima escolha se for ser selecionado como um carro de fuga. Sua dirigibilidade é mediana, durante alguns testes realizados em jogo, pode-se notar que o carro é bem estável, dificilmente perderá o controle ao fazer curvas fechadas, mas o carro demora muito para se desviar de algum objeto, ao fazer curvas em alta velocidade é recomendável usar o freio de mão para ajudar o carro a realizar uma curva. Especificações: *Velocidade máxima testada em jogo de 144 Km/h (90Mp/h); *De 0 a 100 km/h em 7.5 segundos; *Câmbio de 5 Marchas, 1 em GTA V; *1400 Kg - 3086 Lb Variantes especiais *Em Grand Theft Auto IV, um Dilettante é solicitado como parte do Stevie's Car Thefts, aparecendo com uma carroceria marrom, cor de madeira. Como um novo Dilettante irá reaparecer no mesmo local até que o jogador entregue um para S&M Auto Sales , o jogador pode salvar um em seu esconderijo antes de entregar outro. Dilettante-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg|O Dilettante solicitado em Stevie's Car Thefts. Em Grand Theft Auto V, o pessoal da Merryweather Security dirige Dilettantes com pinturas brancas exclusivas com listras azuis e a palavra "Patrol" pintada nas laterais, bem como o emblema Merryweather. Possui um rádio Wiwang nos dois sentidos em seu painel, ausente na versão padrão (que também é usada pelo GTA V Police Cruisers). No Grand Theft Auto Online, não pode ser segurado ou armazenado na garagem do jogador. Só pode ser consertado, e as únicas modificações para ele são explosivos, tornando-se um veículo inútil para ser modificado. Dilettante2-GTAV-front.png|O Patrol Dilettante em Grand Theft Auto V. Locais GTA IV *Um Dilettante em uma cor única será requisitada pelo Stevie, localizado estacionado na calçada em Big Willis Mall em Willis, Dukes. *Muitas vezes é gerado em Easton e também em Star Junction, mas de modo geral é gerado em quase todos os lugares de Liberty City. *Normalmente é gerado na concessionária Auto Eroticar em Alderney. *Podem ser gerados enquanto se dirige um Patriot no bairro de Alderney. *vários serão gerados em Northwood enquanto se dirige um Super GT por algumas horas. GTA V *Pode ser comprado por $25.000 no site southernsanandreassuperautos.com. *A variante da Merryweather Security pode ser achada patrulhando várias áreas do mapa, entre os lugares estão: Pedreira Davis, Elysian Island e também em Vinewood Hills as vezes na casa n° 3671 em Whispymound Drive, em qualquer horário do dia. *Raramente um pode ser visto em Marlowe Vineyards *Se torna um carro muito comum de se ver enquanto se dirige um Asterope. *Raramente é gerado em Rockford Hills, Vinewood e também em Alta. *As vezes se vê um dirigindo em Grand Senora Desert e em Harmony. Curiosidades thumb|left|335 px|O Comercial do veículo em GTA IV *Suas estações de rádio padrão: **GTA IV: IF99 - International Funk ou K109 The Studio. **Episódios de Liberty City: K109 The Studio ou Vice City FM. **GTA V: Lowdown FM ou Space 103.2. * Em GTA IV é possível ver um comercial do Dilettante no canal da CNT com duração de 41 segundos: Navegação Categoria:Veículos do GTA IV Categoria:Veículos do GTA IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony Categoria:Veículos do GTA IV: The Lost and Damned Categoria:Veículos do GTA V Categoria:Veículos Compactos